Turning Back Time
by Ashes of What Could Have Been
Summary: Eventual TRDM slash, powerful and intelligent Draco. Draco knows the Dark won't win this war and performs a time ritual, sending him to 1931 as a five year old to meet and shape Tom Riddle into a Dark Lord that has what it takes to rule. As the pair grows closer and closer, Tom changes and begins to fall for his new protector and friend. The Dark's fate rests in their hands.


Turning Back Time

Summary: Eventual TRDM slash, powerful ritual mage Draco. Draco knows the Dark won't win this war and performs a time ritual, sending him to 1931 as a five year old to meet and shape Tom Riddle into a Dark Lord.

**A/N: Please correct me on the spelling of the current Dark Lord (Gellert, I know his last name is either Grindenwald or Grindelwald, something like that, but my books are in storage until I can get a shelf to fit them in. I will make mistakes on spells, and I use google translate for spells I don't remember or make up). Anyone have an idea of what Gellert's followers could be named? I will edit this if anything is confusing, but I revised this already and hopefully those are my only mistakes. If you have any questions, suggestions, comments, or ideas, please review. Chances are someone has the exact same one, and I will take everything you write into consideration, as long as it's constructive and not a flame (if it's cruel, it's a flame. It's all how you word it. Absolutely no one on this site enjoys being flamed and even the best writers get them. I worked hard on this so I'd appreciate it if we could all be polite. I don't think I'll get flamed because I like this fiction and think it's good, but I feel the need to put this on here). **

**Story Start/ Tom's POV:**

"You look like shit." I told Draco, who laughed tiredly.

"I should. I haven't slept-"

"Since we started losing. You can say it. We both know I'm not going to win this war."

"But I'm going to change history." He told me, giving me a journal.

I paged through it.

"I'm not a genius with languages or numbers, so this means nothing."

"Bookmark, My Lord." He told me and I laughed and turned to the page, read it, then began reading the parts Draco had indicated. "We both also know that you're the best person for the Dark. But, don't kill me for saying this… you aren't perfect. Everyone and everything can be improved. What if we could do that?"

"You'd be the only one I'd trust." I said honestly. "I imagine you've been spending your nights without sleep making sure this is perfect."

"It's down to the second, how accurate it is. So… do I get the all-clear?"

"I don't have any other choice." I said and he smiled for the first time in months.

"I take that as… this is fucking brilliant, Draco, let's do this!" He cheered.

"You better not meld me to be a mini-you." I warned.

"I was thinking about deaging myself… I would find it far too weird to be a father figure to you. No sense in losing nine months of the year for seven years of time we need to spend training to Hogwarts, either." He explained.

"So, my age."

"I plan on being dropped off at age five. I won't be too useful before then or even then but I need some introduction to you. I'm having trouble coming up with a name though. I'm keeping Draco, I don't give a damn about it not being Muggle."

"You'll be a Slytherin… let's go with Zoisimus. It's an ancient Greek pureblood name that there's hundreds of in the Wizarding World all throughout the globe. No one will be able to say you aren't one and it has the bonus of being such a common Wizarding name that no one's going to check into possibly being your relative. You look far too much like your grandfather though. Let's change you right away." I said.

I gave him bright and almost unreal looking gold eyes and sunset-colored hair.

"So I'll recognize you in a crowd." I smirked when he looked in the mirror.

I only changed the features because I knew Draco hated being pretty, so I figured manly would be good before he began changing himself.

"I like it. What will I look like at eleven?" He asked curiously and I had the mirror show him.

"Tall for once. Not too skinny but just right and I stick out. I like it." He decided. "Now to make it permanent… this is going to hurt like hell."

He knew the ritual without looking at the book and quickly made it. I walked out of the room, plugging my ears because I knew this one hurt horribly. Twenty minutes later Draco walked out.

"You didn't scream." I said, amazed.

"It hurt less than being Marked." He explained as if that was everything.

He barely made a noise two years ago when I Marked him and he had been a spoiled brat that put himself through tremendous pain for equal rewards. I had kept increasing the pain until he made a noise and the boy had suffered horrific burns because of his refusal to cry: the spell increased pain by increasing damage, and Marking was like branding a person, so they already were having the Mark burnt into their skin. Draco's was six times worse than any of the others and I had to stop otherwise he wouldn't have a functioning arm, and I had to heal the boy myself at first because of how bad I hurt him and that I had no other Healers. Draco managed to heal the rest by a spell I hadn't even heard of once I had numbed his pain. That one incident had been enough for me to change my plans from destroy him to let's watch and see and it was one of the best decisions I had ever made regarding a Death Eater, besides having him kill his parents to prove his loyalty. His parents had been hindrances and after they were gone and I was the main influence, Draco had blossomed.

"I want to know before you go. Be absolutely honest with me: how do you feel about me?" I asked him.

"I wish I had known you far, far longer. You're everything to me. If you weren't I wouldn't have stayed this long, and I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this. I care about you. A lot." He told me, and I saw the first tear I'd seen in almost a year from him fall down his face. "This is for me as well, because I'm not sure how I'd do without you or if it would be worth it to try."

"This isn't goodbye, Draco-"

"Bullshit, Tom. The second I go back in time, you as you are now will cease to exist. Absolutely everyone will that lives after December 31st, 1931, your and now my fifth birthday, because the versions of you will be constantly changing, so much so that you can't exist." He explained, and I let the language slide, knowing he was going through hell. "Can I please hug you goodbye?"

I embraced him and he hugged me back tightly. It was a long hug but I let him hug me as long as he wanted, knowing I could do one last, simple thing for him before he did everything for me. About seven minutes later he was able to get enough of a grip on himself to let go, mostly dry-eyed.

"I won't understand that what you do is for my own good, I'm stubborn, I like being in charge even if I am wrong, I'll probably hurt you or try to, I won't listen, and I'll be a jackass… but be patient and I swear I'll prove myself to you so long as you keep trying." I told him. "And try to be nice. You're also giving me something I never had: a person that I could trust and who would accept me unconditionally… that is, if you can do it."

"If I can forgive you for making me kill my parents, I can deal with little you." He told me and I laughed.

"One last thing: don't ever leave me if I want you to stay, and even if I want you to go, don't." I told him.

"Won't let you down, Tom." He promised, giving me one last quick hug. "I'm off. I'll see your younger self in a bit."

… Draco's POV:

The ritual went off without a problem and I made it to Ms. Cole's orphanage, disillusioned, after a shopping trip and depositing my money into a Muggle bank, then Gringott's. I had packed everything I needed and that would be explainable in this time in one trunk and the unexplainable and wanted, important, and/or necessary in another, the unexplainable transfigured into an almost unnoticeable thin bracelet and put on my right arm and the other into a much smaller than normal, unremarkable, and locked trunk labeled Draco Kallikrates Zoisimus. I had bought children's clothes, several blankets, and food for me and written a fake note:

_Draco,_

_Mommy loves you but can't keep you. She's too young and hopes you'll find a new mommy and daddy someday who can raise you better than she can._

_Mommy_

There was another for the orphanage owner.

_Ms,_

_I know you think I'm horrible, but I can't take care of him. I'm nineteen and I'm not fit to raise him on my own. I bought him everything I could. Please make sure he has his things with him throughout his stay, every last piece of it. He's five exactly today._

_Kallistrate_

I got the things out, deaged myself to five, undid the disillusionment charm, and shrunk my wand quickly then put it in the small trunk. I didn't want to scream so I waited for about five minutes before a passerby walked to me.

"Where's mommy?" I asked him quietly and he looked shocked at the sight of me and the trunk in the middle of a walkway to an orphanage, especially on the coldest day of the year, December 30th, but knew what was going on. He read the notes.

"Hey, little fella… your name's Draco, right?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Your mommy's going away for a while, but she'll be back. She left you to stay here and I'll get you in here. Looks like she brought some stuff for you." He lied to me and knocked on the door.

A woman answered quickly and they talked, the woman looking sad. The man gave her the notes and carried the trunk in. I walked in after she gestured to me to follow.

"What's your full name, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Mommy calls me Draco." I said.

She looked at the trunk.

"Ah. Draco Kallikrates Zoisimus. Very… interesting." She said, showing me to the head of the orphanage.

"Another one? How old?" She asked.

"Five today. Left on his birthday in the freezing cold. At least he was very covered up. He had a thick winter coat, a sweater, a scarf, mittens, a hat, boots, jeans, and very warm socks. He has a trunk of clothes that looks like it'll last and probably money in it. Absolutely no one but him is to touch the money or anything in his suitcase. Once we count it up we will mark it and put it in a safe for his use later on." She explained.

I took off my outerwear on the rugs.

"Where do I put these, miss?" I asked politely and the ladies smiled.

One of them put them on a stack of wet clothes that would go into the dryer.

"You're going to stay in one of the other boys rooms, he's four right now, only a day younger than you though. His name's Tom Riddle. Be nice to him, okay?" She said.

"Yes, miss." I told her quietly and she smiled, taking me to a room on the first floor, where the younger ones were. I knew I'd have to deal with a lot of screaming and crying over the years and some of the happiness dimmed. I've been an only child my whole life and now I'll be surrounded by more than the Weasleys could breed, and for twelve years of my life. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The door opened up and I walked in to the room. Immediately a small boy that had to be Tom looked up from his bed.

"Were you napping, Tom?" She asked.

"Sleeping." He said. "And yes."

I smirked at his attitude already: he was scowling and looked at me for a second, then studied me more intently.

"You look odd." He told me.

"Odd's better than normal." I retorted quickly and he looked surprised but more interested. "What? Were you expecting tears?"

The women gave us exasperated looks but left when she heard crying from another room.

"I'm Tom." He said.

"Draco." I told him. "I know you absolutely hate mornings… and afternoons… and you aren't very skilled at being social. What else do I need to know about you?"

"I'm sorry about what I said." He said and I knew it wasn't meant.

"Only say what you mean with me. I hate liars." I told him and he nodded.

"You want to know about me?" He asked.

"Anything you want to share." I told him.

He looked surprised but a bit of excitement entered his eyes when he saw I was paying attention solely to him.

"I'm four. I'll be five tomorrow. How old are you?"

"Five, as of today. My mother abandoned me on my birthday… fantastic." I told him and he looked confused. I then got that this was not a topic for my age, more due to adults not telling us it than inability to understand.

"Abandoned?" He repeated, not having an idea of the meaning.

"She left me without any intention of coming back for me at any point in my life. I never knew my dad." I told him anyway.

"Oh. I see. This time I mean it when I say I'm sorry." He said, looking sad when he understood the meaning.

"I believe you. Anyway, I believe we were talking about you." I said and he lit up when he realized how interested I was in him.

He talked almost nonstop for two hours, on what he loved and hated, his pet snake (named Wendy for the girl in Peter Pan, something I found endlessly amusing), his life… anything he wanted to talk about was covered. I had sat on the far side of his bed for the conversation after asking if I could and he agreed to letting me sit there for a bit.

"What about you?" He asked me after a one minute break and I knew it was lying time.

"My name is Draco Kallikrates Zoisimus, yes, I know, it's odd."

"It's cool. Different. I'd rather have a name like that than Tom." He told me.

"I was raised by my mother, who was very young when she had me. She was odd as well. She had a stick she called a wand-"

"A witch? A real one?" He asked, eager. "Are you one too?"

"A wizard." I told him.

"Prove it!" He told me and I levitated one of my shoes up. He looked stunned that changed to eagerness and interest.

"I bet you're one too. With what you told me." I said and he looked so hopeful it was honestly cute.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

I coached him through the process and in twenty minutes we were having a race around the room with our shoes. He was laughing, a genuine happy laugh.

I nodded.

"And she wore robes, not bath-robes but real ones. She had to buy me clothes for here: she called people here Muggles and hated being here."

"Why did she take you here then?" He asked.

"There's no orphanages in our world." I said and thankfully he believed it without proof. "Do not tell anyone else what I'm telling you, alright? These are our secrets."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I want you to keep magic a secret from everyone here. Absolutely everyone but me. It's bad if Muggles find out. They try to stamp it out of us, which hurts us. If they know they'll hate us, even though we're better than them. Please, Tom." I told him, lacing magic with my voice to convey how important this was. Tom looked disappointed but agreed.

"What are Muggles?"

"People who aren't wizards or witches."

"Are we friends?" He asked finally.

"I wouldn't keep secrets with someone who wasn't. I definitely wouldn't tell them about magic." I told him and when he looked confused, "We're best friends."

He smiled then, widely.

I moved my sleeve up then realized a huge mistake: I didn't glamor my arm. Tom looked so amazed by it though.

"That is so cool!" He exclaimed and he touched the snake on it. Thankfully the mark didn't burn or blacken at touch, for the first time like a typical one. "Something about it is different than you. It's older. Even more powerful."

I shrugged and got out the extremely basic books on magic for little kids, giving him a beginning charms one. He began reading, out loud, and I helped him out with the tough words, explaining everything afterwards for him.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"Magic." I said and he accepted it easily.

The days passed by. Although we had our own room, we were checked on constantly because we were still very little.

I was out to get a glass of milk at night and I overheard a pair mention us.

"Draco's the best thing that ever happened to Tom. He's only been here weeks but the little one's a miracle worker. I swear I saw Tom smile. I hadn't seen him ever smile a real smile until Draco walked in… and one look from Draco will get him to stop his attitude, and Tom lets Draco touch him and actually calms down when he hugs him. He still hates it when everyone else touches him, don't try it, but Draco is considered good enough to be around him." One of them gushed about me.

"Thankfully I'm not the only one who noticed. And the way Tom looks at Draco… it's like he's looking at God, almost, the way Tom seems to be almost worshipping of the boy. I've never seen anyone look at a person like that, but Tom does." The other said.

I pretended I hadn't heard a word they said and opened the door.

"Ma'am? I'm thirsty. May I please have a glass of milk?" I asked and the girls looked startled but one got me some. I drank it down quickly.

"Must have been really thirsty. We didn't see you or Tom at dinner." One said.

"Oh. Sorry, ma'am. We were talking and must have missed the call to dinner. Won't happen again." I said. "Then we fell asleep."

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

My stomach rumbled and they laughed while I blushed. "Tom might be too. Can I check quick and then have something to eat?"

She nodded and I walked out the hall to the bedroom. I opened the door and I saw Tom crying and curled up on my bed.

"Tom, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned, moving onto my bed. "Bad dream?"

He nodded and I held him close to me.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"It's stupid." He whispered.

"I won't laugh. Trust me." I told him.

"In the dream, you were ignoring me. You wouldn't talk to me or read with me or even look at me. Then you left me." He said. "When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought it was real."

"Tom, look at me." I told him and he did. I made sure he knew I was honest and tried to get him to believe me. "I will never leave you willingly, and even if I am forced to, I will always come back for you. I will never ignore you, I will never try and hurt you, and even if I accidently do, I will never forgive myself. I'm here for you, even when you want me to not even exist I'll stand by you. Nothing you can do or say will change that."

"You swear?" He asked.

"I swear." I told him firmly. "I was just getting some milk. They're going to heat up supper. Do you want some?"

He nodded and I made sure he was calm and then brought him to the kitchens, where they had heated it up. He wouldn't let me sit on my own chair, sharing half his spot with me and holding my arm. I hoped the clinginess wouldn't fade too much when he aged. The two girls thankfully didn't comment or act like they noticed how cute we probably were.

"What were you two talking about that made you miss dinner?" One of them asked.

"It's a secret." Tom said and she smiled.

"Best friends, huh?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yep." He said.

"You mean yes. Yeah and yep aren't proper words." I corrected him automatically and he sighed.

"Will you always correct me?" He asked.

"Until you become how I want you to be, yes." I grinned.

"You don't want me to be like me?" He asked, confused and sad.

"I want you to be the best you can be." I answered. "I'm here to help you be that way."

"But you still like me?" He asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't be so nice to you otherwise." I said.

He smiled widely. One girl stayed to clean up our food and another made sure we got to our room.

"Tom? Want to stay in my bed so you don't have any nightmares?" I asked and Tom nodded. My bed had more and better blankets and pillows as well because of my thinking before I dropped myself off here, a bonus to him.

"Your blankets are so soft and warm." He said in amazement. "No wonder you sleep so much."

I laughed and crawled in next to him, moving some into a ball to hold, thinking Tom probably wouldn't appreciate being held by me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I like the feeling of being held or holding something. This is a substitute." I explained.

"Does it really feel that good?" He asked curiously.

"Do you want to find out?" I asked. I had been careful only to hug him to calm him down and sparingly, but if he wanted me to-

"Yeah. I mean, yes." He said.

I held him against me and felt him tense.

"If you don't want me to, tell me, even wake me up if I'm asleep so I know." I told him, but he relaxed shortly after.

"This does feel good." He whispered. "Can I hug you back?"

"Of course." I told him and he held me experimentally.

We fell asleep.

"Should we wake them? I'm sure they'd like breakfast, but they look so cute…" One asked.

"I don't know if they should get in this habit though." One said and the two others looked annoyed at her.

"They're five, they don't get this comfort from anyone else and if they want to feel loved, let them." The third said.

I opened my eyes.

"Go to sleep too." I told them. "No one should be up at nine in the morning."

The group laughed.

"I want you to be my boss." One smiled.

"Tom's still asleep." I whispered and they laughed but left.

Tom didn't wake for about thirty minutes longer. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said, smiling for once when he woke up.

"A smile? At nine twenty-nine in the morning? I think I just saw a miracle!" I teased and he laughed.

"I slept well. Really well. And I felt happy and safe when I woke up. I won't sleep without you with me." He told me seriously.

"Even naps?" I asked and he nodded. I was actually alright with that, though I knew the Tom of my time would kill me for 'spoiling' and 'babying' him… he never put this on a list of do-nots (and he didn't even make one) so technically I wasn't disobeying orders by doing this.

"Then we'll make a bargain. Should you start acting like a spoiled brat this'll stop, but as long as you don't do that and you still want to, we'll keep doing this." I said.

"But what if I'm a spoiled brat one day and I get nightmares?" He asked.

"If you absolutely need me, I'm there for you, even if you're worse than Sally-Ann." I told him and he shuddered.

"I will never be that bad." He told me firmly.

I got up and got some clothes out for both of us, thankful we both were in the same size and I bought way more than enough clothes so Tom could be warm and cozy. I gave him his pants and shirt, socks, and a pair of underwear and he changed while I did.

We were late to breakfast, as usual and sat alone together, as usual, until I noticed the stares of a girl at least four years older than us that looked somewhat like an old friend of mine… Luna Lovegood. I knew she wasn't the same person, the magic was too faint and wrong to be her. Age and features could change easily with magic, but masking magic for her was next to impossible. I looked up at her and she looked confused at me, like she half-recognized me. So she was her grandmother on her mother's side, the only one with the Sight and the only one who could be an orphan. I smiled at her and she got up and walked to us.

"I'm Selena Ross. You must be Draco and Tom." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." I told her. "Please sit down."

Tom stared at me and grabbed my arm. I knew he thought she might steal his place as best friend but I smiled at him and he relaxed a bit.

"I swear I've seen you two before, other than the orphanage-"

"How old were we in your dreams?" I cut in and she looked stunned.

"You know?!" She asked, looking startled at me.

"Tom and I have many secrets, and most of them I'm sorry I can't tell you, but because this involves you I'll let you in on one. Tom and I both are wizards. You're a witch, and I can prove it." I told her, Tom looking worried and startled at me, and she thought about it.

"Please do." She said.

"Does anything unusual happen around you when you feel a strong emotion? I know some kids pick on you… did you ever do something to make yourself feel better?"

"I made them hurt. Real bad." She told us. "I didn't touch Sally but I wanted her in pain and her arm broke. No one knew how it happened. One second it was normal, the next she was on the ground screaming and it was like an S."

"Did it feel wonderful?" I asked calmly and she smiled.

"Yes." Her eyes glinted a bit crazily at the memory.

"Let's eat and I'll explain why and how it happened in closed doors." I told her and we quickly ate in silence, cleaned up, and walked to Tom's and my room. I snapped and the door shut by itself.

"Wicked." Selena breathed. "I had no idea anyone else here could do anything like me."

"Your greatest gift is one of the rarest ones out there. You are a Seer. The dreams you get and moments you think are delusions are visions. You see the future." I told her. "You are special, not a freak, not a basket-case. Never doubt your abilities."

"You aren't really five, are you?" She asked.

"I am however old I need to be to fulfill my goals." I said.

"Huh?" Tom asked.

"Speak English, not ignoramus." I told him and he glared at me, remembering what I told him ignoramus meant.

"I meant, what are you two talking about?" He formed an actual question.

"Tom. I'm not five years old." I explained simply. "I'll tell you everything the day you turn seventeen, or earlier if you need me to. What I can tell you is that you needed me and I used magic to become who would best help you."

"Like a guardian angel?" He asked.

I was about to deny it, then thought about it. "Close enough."

"You meant it when you said you'd never leave me…" He whispered.

"Never doubt me, Tom." I told him and I saw him actually take my words to heart.

"Can I call you angel?" He asked.

"If you want to." I smiled.

"Then yes." He said.

"I want to explain something to you Tom. I need you to listen. Even though I will always be there for you, I want you to be powerful too. I am not an excuse not to become great. I am your guide, your friend, and whatever you want me to be, but I will never be the leader. You are, Tom. You will become one of the greatest wizards ever to exist… my job is to help you get there." I told him firmly.

"Why aren't you the leader? You're much better than me-"

"Because I am not meant to be, nor do I want to be. This is your destiny. I will never take it from you," I told him.

"Tom, Draco's telling the truth. You are the leader we need." Selena told him. "Draco is the one who will shape you. Listen to what he says."

"Anyway, Selena… you used accidental magic. What you did is considered Dark, which is now 'evil' magic to most. However, it's some of the most powerful and useful magic there is. You are not evil: you're just powerful. Remember this: there's no such thing as good or evil. There's only power, and those too weak to seek it." I explained, and she paid attention to me completely, especially now she knew I wasn't five. "There are people like us called witches and wizards. The summer you turn eleven, someone will come for you to explain this, and will offer you a chance to go to Hogwarts, which you should accept. Never tell them what you're fully capable of and never tell them anything that you do that isn't considered good to most. I think you aren't a Muggleborn-"

"Which is?" She asked.

"A witch or wizard born to non-magical parents. Muggles are nonmagical people. A halfblood is a witch or wizards born to a wizard or witch and a Muggle or Muggleborn. A pureblood is a child born to two parents who both were magical and had ancestors and direct parents that were wizards and witches.. no creature, no Muggles, no halfbloods, or muggleborns can be their ancestor, otherwise they're considered halfbloods. Families that sympathizes with Muggleborns and Muggles, or who goes as far as marrying into them, are blood traitors. Squibs are children born to Wizarding parents but don't have magic." I explained the language. "There are three types of wizards: Light, Dark, and Neutral. I'll give you three unbiased books on their philosophies and you can decide. I'm also letting you use my basic books to lean magic, however, this weekend I want you to ask if you can take us to a park for hours and we'll slip away from them for a while so we can get wands and things for practicing magic, or the deal's off."

"They trust me so it shouldn't be a problem. We don't have money though."

"I do. I'll pay for your things." I told her. "Once you get into Hogwarts, I want you to make sure to get into Slytherin, become respected and a prefect, and by the time Tom and I go to Hogwarts, I want you to tell them about us and get them to stop us from being bullied."

"Slytherin?" She asked.

"There are four Houses: Gryffindor, for the brave and foolish, Hufflepuff for the loyal and foolish, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. You have a pureblood last name so you won't have a problem, Tom will because he's a halfblood and has a Muggle last name. Slytherin is all about blood, connections, and power: Tom has no proof yet of his line, which is powerful, feared, and respected, we're working on getting him powerful, but once you spread it around that you'll protect us and we're worth it, they'll get curious enough to give him a chance. That's all we need." I explained.

"It's a deal." She told me.

That weekend we went clothes shopping with the rest, and we slipped away, instead taking four blocks and going to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sir, can you let us into the Alley? Our parents are meeting us but we forgot how to get in." Selena lied and the man showed us how to.

We walked out and Selena and Tom looked excitedly around.

"Remember how I showed you how to act. We have no idea who's here and who we'll need as alliances… first impressions are everything, and this might be a bad one." I told them and they schooled their faces into indifference and used a pureblood walk, glancing around less frequently to make it look like they've been here before but needed a reminder.

"I have a gold card, so we don't need to stop at the bank. Let's get two trunks and six bags total first." I told them. "We need the bags to be expandable, feather-light, indestructible, self-cleaning, and good quality. The trunks need to have protection charms and the other charms mentioned. Also we need them to look normal and plain, not flashy so people don't ask us about it. Our names should be on it. We want library racks and twelve keyholes."

The shop was to our right when we got in.

"I have a ring that makes me look about thirty-five so no one asks why you two are shopping without parents." I told the pair and we ducked into a dark alley, I put on the ring and became a thirty-five year old version of how I currently looked. They gasped.

"Wicked." Selena said again and I took the pair's hands and we went into the shop.

An owner walked to us.

"Can we help you?" He asked.

I listed out what we needed and he took us to the customizable bag section.

"You can pick out the patterns and colors you want for your bags, and we'll have them made. All of the charms you mentioned will be applied, however, they aren't cheap, especially the trunks. All of that combined will be seven hundred twenty galleons." He told me and Selena and Tom looked at me, knowing it was a huge expense.

I showed him my gold card and he grinned.

"Best form of payment there is. No need to count anything, I know I'm getting the correct amount and that it'll be in the store's account right after I put it on charge." He was excited now.

"Selena, Tom, whatever you want." I said and Selena grinned.

She picked out a magenta bag, a turquoise one, and a lavender one, nothing that stood out. Tom picked black, emerald, and grey; the exact same as mine.

We went to the trunk section.

"Almost forgot: the trunks also need to be shrinkable and password protected." I told the man.

"That'll be sixty more galleons for both, total." He told me and I nodded.

Selena got a mahogany one with gold handles, Tom an obsidian one with silver. Both were twelve keyholes and had the deepest compartments.

"I need customizable storage. Both trunks need four compartments with library shelves, four for clothes and drawers, and the rest can be empty." I explained.

"The total then comes out to be a thousand galleons." He said and I used my card. "When can you pick them up?"

"Give us four hours." I said. "The bags we need immediately though for shopping."

He got those done it ten minutes and I took two of Tom's, Tom carrying one, and Selena carrying all three of hers.

We walked out, the pair stunned at how much I already spent on them.

"Thank you." Tom said gratefully, Selena echoing it.

"Let's get our wands." I told them and we went to Ollivanders.

It was extremely odd to see Ollivander young, mid-twenties, with chestnut brown hair.

"Hello sir. These two need wands. Tom is yew, a phoenix feather from Fawkes, eleven inches and inflexible." I explained. "I haven't an idea about Selena's. I need a better match for mine though."

"What was yours?"

"Blackwood with a dragon heartstring, ten inches, inflexible." I said. "I'm thinking mine is now the twin of Tom's."

He got out Tom's wand first, having him try it. Tom looked stunned when he felt his magic react and he lifted up. Mine was next and Tom's wand reacted again as well as mine, magic connecting and binding the two of us, combining his and my magic.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day two wizards would form a magical bond. Those are incredibly rare: only extremely compatible and powerful wizards, or witches for that matter, can form them. They must love each other, obviously not romantically for you two, and they also have to need the other." Ollivander smiled at us.

"You love me?" Tom asked me.

"Of course." I smiled. "You're my family."

He hugged me then. Ollivander turned to Selena and the sixth try he got one.

"Unicorn hair and blackwood: an odd combination, but highly interesting. Nine inches, flexible." He said. "That'll be thirty-three galleons for all of yours."

I gave him my card and he charged it, gave us boxes that we put in our bags.

We went to the Apothecary and I got the starter kits for both Tom and Selena, then went through a list for all the ingredients I needed for that. They had beginners books, cauldrons, a small starting fire set up, and the equipment. I paid for it and asked them to put them in boxes so they didn't feel weird to carry, then put them in our bags.

I took them to the ice-cream shop. Tom and I shared a hot fudge and raspberry sundae while Selena got a hot fudge and caramel vanilla sundae.

Next was a bookstore. I picked out the next set of books that was needed to introduce the pair to magic. Selena got books on traditions, laws, politics, etiquette, customs, current events, history, and philosophies of each side so she'd know everything she needed before she got to school and wouldn't seem like a Mudblood. I got her real Divination books, then introductory Arthimancy and Ancient Runes books, then basic Wizard fairy-tales, fiction, myths, magical theories, and books that every pureblood wizard had read. She also got the main subjects and basic Healing textbooks. Tom got age-level books and up to age ten books so I didn't have to keep going back when he advanced. I got put on a subscription to various newpapers, magazines, and then mail-order forms for books that came in and every book they had currently so I could order whatever I wanted. I went to the highly advanced runes section to pick out some new books for me.

We bought the books, the cashier amazed at how much we spent (560 galleons) but happy.

I walked to the Divination supply store and got her everything the expert in the store told us she'd need, even though I knew she didn't need everything he said I let her go wild. She looked guilty when she saw how much I paid for it but I smiled. Clothing was next. We got Wizarding made clothes that blended in with Muggles, all that was grow-with me and made of quality materials. I knew they needed plenty, but I had them get mature clothes that would stay in style for a while so we wouldn't need to shop too much.

"I need heating charms and cooling charms on each piece that can be controlled by them, waterproof, fireproof, self-cleaning, and stain-resistant charms as well." I told them when we finished.

While I was checking out, a family I was worried about meeting walked in. It was weird to see my grandfather, Abraxas, at age five… I was practically his mirror image when I was his age. Lyra was his mother, Altair his father.

"The total is seven-hundred fifty-six galleons, Mr. Zoisimus." The cashier told me, and I passed her my card.

"That's quite a bit to spend on children… first time parent?" Lyra asks me.

"Not if they're worth it, and yeah, you could say that." I smile at her.

"How much money do you have?" Abraxas asks curiously, and Altair gives him a look.

"That's incredibly rude." Altair scolds.

"It's quite all right, he's only five, I'm guessing. Anyway, let's just say I have enough to live comfortably if a live to be a thousand." I smile at the boy.

"How do you get rich like that?" Abraxas asks.

"Stealing the ideas of Muggle inventions then improving on them, selling them in the Wizarding world, changing our money into theirs… they think gold is extremely valuable, so each galleon is worth quite a bit if you go directly to them. Anyway, you buy out their companies, real estate, and then you fix them up as well as expand your business. You sell them to both Muggles and wizards, and then you get rich like me." I explain how my father got rich as well as Tom.

Altair looked at me calculatingly. "Not a bad idea."

"I think I'm brilliant." I tease him and he blinks, then grins. "I would like a partner to do this with though. Not used to England's market or how they do things."

"I think we could arrange something. You know the Muggle aspect of the business, right, as well as where to go to profit the most with their money?" His eyes light up with the idea of profits.

"Definitely with the Muggles, and I can find out everything else." I promise. "Once we get it going, we'll need workers."

"Leave that and how much we pay them to me." Altair tells me. "I can figure out how much we need to expand, how much money we need to get it going, and how much we can pay to buy the rights to products, if you know how to convince them to give them your ideas. I already have an R and D firm and can expand that to work on improving the objects by magic. Will you be able to meet for dinner in two days so we can discuss how to approach it?"

"What time?"

"Six." He replies.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I need to ask a small favor, though. My children are adopted and because the Ministry refuses to put up funds to make an orphanage for witches and wizards, they were forced into a Muggle one. Both come from Wizarding families but don't know anything at all about our world. I was hoping you could recommend a tutor, or possibly have your son spend some time with them so they learn about the right things." I ask.

He thinks, then smiles. "Abraxas could use a few more friends. We had Chloe Saunders as a tutor for pre-Hogwarts and also for Wizarding history and culture. She's the best one we've ever used."

I smile back. "My house is in the process of being remodeled so for now, I can't have him over. Would it be possible for Tom and Selena to visit him at your home?"

"Sounds lovely." Lyra agrees. "Oh dear, we haven't even got your name or introduced ourselves. I'm Lyra Malfoy, and this is my husband Altair. Our only child is Abraxas."

"I'm Adonis Zoisimus. My son, Draco, isn't feeling well. This is Tom and Selena."

"Do you have a wife?" Altair asks.

"No. I'm gay and my parents respected me enough not to force me into a marriage." I admit, knowing wizards had no problem with homosexuality. "I'm unwed and single. I don't plan on dating until these two are older."

"So they won't have to go through another change to their family." Lyra guessed.

"Exactly." I told them.

"You're a good father, then." Lyra smiles.

I turn to Tom, who was clinging to me.

"He's a bit shy." I explain. "He'll warm up to you in a while. Anyway, we'd better get going. I need to check on Drake, and the babysitter needs to go home soon as well."

Altair shook my hand and Lyra smiled.

We left.

"I don't want another friend." Tom tells me. "Just you. That's all I need."

Selena looks upset.

"Tom, what about Selena? She wants to be your friend." I say, and Tom looks at Selena.

"Sorry." He tells her, looking ashamed. "I didn't know you wanted that. I wouldn't mind trying to be friends."

Selena calms down and then smiles.

"What does gay mean?" Tom asks me, and I blush.

"First, I'll remind you: I'm much older than five. I'm actually eighteen. Anyway, you know how m any men and women like each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife?" I try to make it simple.

"Yes." Tom says.

"I just like men that way. I've never been into girls or wanted a girlfriend." I tell him. "This is another one of our secrets. Being gay is considered bad when you're in Muggle society, but in Wizarding society it's fairly common and okay."

"You're an adult, then? Why are you in a body of a five year old?" Selena asks.

"I needed to be so I can help Tom the best." It's all I say on the matter, and we pick up our trunks and bags. After putting all our new things into them, I transfigure each until bracelets for us, and we hide them under our coats. I go to the Leaky Cauldron, which is almost empty, and head to the bathroom, then take off the ring and turn into a five year old. Tom, Selena, and I go back to the orphanage.

"We might get in a bit of trouble, but just say Tom and I got lost and you were searching for us, then found us." I give them the story and we walk into the orphanage.

"Where were you three?! We were worried sick! It's so cold out, you could have died, or been kidnapped, or be very hurt!" Ms. Cole scolded when we walked in.

"Tom and I got separated from everyone. We saw a neat bookstore and looked at it for a bit, then couldn't find anyone. It was really scary, but Selena eventually found us and took us back here. We're sorry… really sorry. We didn't mean to." I lied convincingly, and Ms. Cole relaxed.

"Let's get you out of your wet things and we'll heat up some supper. You look cold… hot cocoa then as well." She said and we all took off our outerwear.

"Tom and I are going to change in our room." I tell them, and we walk to the room.

Tom slips into an emerald sweater and a pair of jeans, the exact same thing I had just changed into. I showed him how to change the trunk both to and from being a bracelet, and then we headed to supper.

I decided to make Adonis Zoisimus into another identity and got everything (illegally) documented before Altair looked into it. Once I finished buying and furnishing a home, I started the adoption process and in August of 1932, Selena, Drake (me), and Tom were officially my children and I co-owned the Zoisimus-Malfoy Corporation. I had promoted several people and trained them to do my job so I didn't have an enormous workload, especially at Hogwarts.

Abraxas visited frequently and introduced Tom and I to what would become Tom's Inner Circle: Dorea Black, Aeron Lestrange, Theodore Nott the second, Cassiopeia Greengrass, Anthea Wright, Orion Black, Alphard Black, Cygnus Black, Adonis and Eileen Prince, and Anastasia Lestrange. After Abraxas' explanation of why Tom didn't know much about wizards, the group helped teach us. They even helped me, because fifty years made a huge difference.

"Why are you and Tom so close?" Orion asked me when Lyra agreed to babysit us all.

"I'm his first friend and he grew very attached." I replied.

Tom had his arm around me possessively when Orion began talking to me.

"He's mine." Tom said simply, and I smile.

"So I'm just a possession to you?" I tease.

"No. You're everything to me, and mine." Tom tried explaining, not understanding I was joking.

Lyra thought our close friendship was the cutest thing ever, especially when Tom was clingy or possessive, and took pictures of us. She took it as her duty to be our mother and bought clothes for us as well as put us through pureblood training: lying, manipulation, charm, reading body languages, tone, cues, and facial expressions, faking emotions, and sent for tutors. Tom barely could wait to start weapons training, dueling, dark arts, and practicing battle.

"Draco, did you ever fight in a war?" Tom asked when we were back home.

I decided to give him a bit of information about me. "Remember how I said I became what I needed to help you?"

Tom nods, excited to find out more about me.

"I was your right hand in the future."

He looked confused at the term.

"I was a general and helped you with everything. We fought, yes. I murdered hundreds of people… nothing we did was enough. We were going to lose. I'm good with rituals and created one to send me back in time without effecting me so I could train you and make sure we win. That's why I know who you'll become. I came here to save you." I explained.

Tom looked amazed and I remembered what the volunteers said about how Tom worshipped me. I knew I had gained his trust completely. He hugged me tight.

"Thank you." He tells me. "You really are my guardian angel. How close were we in the future?"

"Nowhere near as close as we are now. You had grown up alone and it became very hard to gain your trust or become close to you, because you didn't know how to trust or have friends. I loved you despite all of it. You were everything to me. I probably was the closest person to him. You still are everything to me, and I love you like family." I had never told the future Tom I was in love with him, but at the end, I came close. I only loved this Tom like family because I was no pedophile, but I wondered if we would remain friends as he aged or if he'd fall in love with me. I wondered if I'd be able to resist him if he was in love with me, then realized even if he was a teenager, I knew I would never say no to him.

"I love you too." Tom told me. "I am so glad you're here with me. I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine life without you either. I don't think I could live in a world if you didn't exist, because it wouldn't be worth it." I tell him.

**A/N:**

**Please review if you like this. I enjoyed writing it and think it's decent (this started being written three months ago and I just finished it), but you guys have the opinion that matters. Next chapter will be a time skip but will briefly go over around four years, and Dumbledore will visit. **

**I know Tom seems out of character, but he's six now and I don't believe people are born evil, which is why I wrote him this way. He will never be Light. This is a friendship fiction at the moment, and they're almost like family, which is why it's kind of cute. I know Tom is intelligent, but I have trouble thinking he'd act his age ever, especially with a now eighteen-year-old and intelligent Draco tutoring him. Also, writing a five-year-old and having them act their age is rather hard, and I tried but couldn't view Tom as that. **

**Also, Tom will fall in love with Draco. At what age would you want them to get together? I plan on a slow build-up and having Tom start to fall for Draco at age eleven, but definitely no romance until at least thirteen or fourteen. Last question: I normally view Tom as a top because he's Lord Voldemort, and there will be lemons at around age fifteen or over, but if you have a preference, let me know. I think I'll end up with Tom as a top just because I normally read fictions with him as a top.**

**So, again, writing a review will make me extremely happy. **


End file.
